1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a method of welding together cable insulation of electrical cables, conduits, leads, and the like insulated by sheaths of polymeric insulation material. After the metal cores of the cable ends have been electrically connected by pressure contacting, welding, soldering, and the like, the insulations are heated and pressed together so that the cable insulations melt into one another.
2. Background of the Art
In the past, it has been the custom to heat cables whose insulations were to be welded, i.e., joined, together and then to press them together so that the polymeric sheaths would weld together at the points of contact. The cable sheaths were heated, for example, by means of a known butt welding method.
Due to the separate heating of the individual cables, however, positioning of the cables after heating is not reliably reproducible during the subsequent pressing process. The insulating may very easily be damaged. Moreover, the time available to press the cables together is limited so that the danger exists that so much time is used for positioning that the cable sheaths cool to such an extent that reliable welding is no longer ensured.